


quiet on the set

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Cracky fluff for a Yuletide treat!





	quiet on the set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/gifts).



_Matty straddled Zac in the chair, then leaned in slowly for a kiss. He bit Zac’s lower lip lightly, teasing, and Zac grabbed Matty’s hips to pull him down closer._

_“Mmmm,” Matty moaned as Zac’s tongue worked his mouth._

_“Quiet or the director will catch us,” Zac whispered._

_“Don’t care,” Matty said, breathless, then lunged for Zac’s lips again, hands roaming everywhere, claiming Zac’s body for his own, relentless._

“Zac? Zac!”

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Uhh… thinking?”

“Thinking about what?”

“A script?”

“Zac, you were obviously fantasizing about something. That’s okay. It’s perfectly natural to have fantasies. But when your husband is calling you to bed, maybe focus on what’s in front of you?” 

“Right. Sorry, Matty. Be right there.”

Zac sighed. There was no dignified way of explaining to your hot husband that you were fantasizing about having sex with your hot husband instead of actually going to have sex with your hot husband. There would be no living it down.


End file.
